The Third Choice
by UltimaReborn
Summary: I died, made the third choice, went to Equestria, got awesome powers, and got an amazing hat in the process. Bit of romance with Luna because she is my favorite character.
1. Chapter 1

The Third Choice

Chapter 1: Two Choices Given, the Third One Taken

By UltimaReborn

My life wasn't particularly bad or particularly good. It was rather average in all honesty. We had quite a streak of bad luck over the past several years however. We were poor, relying on a government program to pay the five-hundred plus dollar rent in the shit hole known as One Oak Townhouses. My mom had bought the old falling apart car that our neighbor Bob had left behind when he went to live with his sister and brother, the latter of which had moved out about a year ago. Oh, and the best part? We didn't have any money to change or renew the plates. Plus my mom never got back her drivers license after some cop pulled her over and used faulty information to get in trouble. Then there was Frank. The asshole that thought he was the owner of the apartments. He was actually just the handy-man. And that term is lightly used here. He never actually did anything and everyone hated him. He abused a random kid that came over to visit some friends once and that was the last straw. We reported him to the owner of the apartments, Craig. He talked to him and let it slip that we were the ones to report him. After that we only went deeper into the shit. We were getting groceries and then heading home when a 'police officer' came straight out of the parking lot across the road. There was panicking, a crash, *butterflies, a Fox, a severed head*, oh and did I mention I died?

This is the story of how I took the third option, and what I did afterward.

It was dark. Really dark. Except that it was also brighter than the sun. "So this is the Void. Been wondering what it would be like." If you're wondering why this was how I reacted, being dead and all, it was because I was never normal. I saw things, thought things, understood the workings of things that normal people couldn't even comprehend the existence of. I could hear the ancient forces speaking, heard the start whisper, and at times I would gaze into the Dream.

**You know most people either don't realize they're dead, or they start flipping out.**

"Oh, hello. I'm guessing you're what people have been calling God for the past several thousand years or so?" I asked.

**Indeed. Well seeing as you're taking this so well let's get right down to business. Heaven or Hell?**

"You know I was reading some fanfiction lately. And in those when people died they got a third option. I'm guessing that there is one?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

**Yes there is. Let me guess: Equestria, right?**

"Yep."

**Okay. Anything specific?**

"Yes actually. I'd like to stay human. And be able to use the Invocations. So that would include the failsafe... oh and could I get that hat that I always wanted?" I asked.

**Sure. I haven't met a soul like you in a while. Consider it a reward for now whining and asking to go back, and all that what-not about second chances, or it's not my time.**

"No problem. And thanks." I responded.

**See you some other time. Maybe. Possibly not.**

"Yep. Bye and thanks again."

I woke up in a part of what I was assuming to be the Everfree Forest. And it seemed the part that was closest to Poneyville. Great place to be sent back to. If it could be considered sending back since it was my first time here. I get up and start heading toward Poneyville, when I hear a terrified scream. Six to be precise.

I ran toward the screams only to find none other than the Mane Six, seemingly having been interrupted in the middle of a picnic by the manticore that was currently roaring at them. I wondered why Fluttershy hadn't done anything about it when I noticed a pony on the ground with a claw mark on her side. It was Fluttershy.

"Okay that is it!" I bellowed at the manticore. "No creature is gonna hurt Fluttershy and get away with it!" As I yelled I ran at the chimera that was now looking at me and ignoring the girls. Damn manticores. Need their own class instead of just being considered a proper chimera.

"Don't! You'll get killed!" yelled Twilight as I charged. _Gonna need to explain things to them later_, I thought to myself.

Just before the thing got within ten feet I stopped and decided to try my Invocations.

"That which I seek is eternal slumber, I Invoke: STONE!" I said, pointing two fingers at the manticore. As the Invocation began to take effect, the manticore got me right in the lung with it's stinger.

Once the thing had stoned over I staggered back a bit, feeling the poison going to work even as I began to lose the ability to breath. I turned back to the six most iconic ponies in the world and smiled.

"Like I said: No one hurts Fluttershy and gets away with it." then my eyes rolled up into my head and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Third Choice

Chapter 2: Introductions, a summons, and an assassination attempt

By UltimaReborn

My head hurt. I cracked my eyes open to see the familiar lights of a hospital. _Was it a dream? Did I survive the crash and just dream it all? _I wondered to myself. Then I heard hushed voices nearby. I recognized them as those of the Mane Six. _Okay it wasn't a dream after all. I should probably just tell them the truth and get it over with as soon as possible. Knowing Twilight she'll definitely ask a ton of questions._

"It's awake!" said a tomboyish voice easily recognized as that of Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, and 'it' has a name you know," I said to them, only to be met with a round of surprised gasps. "My name is Tristen."

"Well that's... a strange name." said Twilight, obviously at a loss for anything else to say. A rare occasion indeed. "Well, my name is-" she began.

"Twilight Sparkle." I interrupted. She looked surprised and a bit frightened, as did the other ponies.

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

"Before I answer that there are two things I would like to say." I said.

"What do you want to say?" inquired Twilight.

"First, can I get a glass of water? Manticore venom really leaves your throat dry," I said. "And second, don't freak out when I answer your questions, okay?"

"Uh, okay." said Twilight, obviously confused by the second. "Here." she said as she levitated a glass of water from the nightstand nearby to me.

"Thank you." I said and drank, draining the glass in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, first question: What are you?" asked Twilight.

"A human." I replied, bracing myself for the shock.

"A-a human!" she nearly shrieked. "B-but humans are just old mare's tales!"

"Yes well back home unicorns and pegasi are both considered to be mythical as well." I replied.

"Okay," she said, visibly shaking herself. "Second question: How do you know my name?"

"Ah. This is the part I thought you might freak out over." I said. "You see in my world the exploits of you six are broadcast as a television show." It was evident by her expression that the only word she had understood was 'broadcast'.

"Have you ever seen the trick called animation?" I asked. "The one where you draw a picture repeatedly with slight differences, and then move the to the next really fast, giving the illusion of movement?"

"Yes, but what has that got to do with my question?" she replied.

"Because using that technique people from my world can watch your adventures here in Equestria." I said.

"Oh dear!" squeaked Fluttershy.

"What!" screamed Rainbow Dash.

"Really?" asked Pinkie.

"My stars." said Applejack.

"That's... that's AMAZING!" shouted Twilight, obviously wanting to know more already.

"Where exactly am I?" I inquired once they had calmed down.

"Canterlot Emergency Hospital." answered Twilight.

"Ah, well enough questions for now," I said. "The rest can wait, especially since Princess Celestia will probably be summoning me soon." At the mention of her teacher Twilight's eyes widened.

"Oh, and can someone bring me a few sewing supplies?" I asked.

"Uhhh, sure. Why?" Twilight asked me.

"Just something I want to make while waiting." I answered her, completely truthfully.

"Okay, I don't see any harm in it." she said.

"Thank you."

As they left Twilight told a passing nurse that I would like a few things. Once she came into the room I asked her for some sewing supplies, reciting a short list. Once they were brought to me I began to work.

Two hours later, moments after I had finished what I was working on, two Royal Guards, one pegasus and one unicorn, arrived and informed the Mane Six that I was to be brought to Celestia in Canterlot Castle. I dressed, not needing to put on my hat as they hadn't removed it, and walked out. The guards escorted myself and the Mane Six to the castle and after a few minutes, we arrived at the large doors I knew led to the throne room. The guards pushed open half the door and we entered.

Celestia sat on her throne, Princess Luna standing to her right, looking more regal than on the show.

"So, it really is a human." she said, looking at me.

"Everypony, and myself, bowed. The Mane Six with their fore-hooves pressed to the ground along with their heads, and I on one knee, the other up with my left arm over it, and my right fist planted against the floor, head down.

The Princesses looked a bit surprised that I had bowed, clearly expecting me to be ignorant of who they were.

"You may rise." she said, a hint of laughter in her voice. The amiable look in her eyes dimmed as she turned to me. "Tell me, how did you come to Equestria human?" she asked, a cold tone in her previously warm voice.

"Yes your Highness." I responded. I spent half an hour explaining to them about the show before. Once that was done I began to tell them what my life was like, so that they could understand the circumstances of the accident.

"You see, your Highness, I was with my mother, coming home after getting some groceries, when our vehicle got into an accident. The crash killed me. I don't know what happened to my mother. Once I died I was in the Void, the place between the crack in the fabric of Creation. There the being my race knew as God spoke, telling me I had two choices: I could go to Heaven or to Hell. Having recently been doing some reading, I was aware that there may be a third option," I explained. "When I asked it answered that there was, I could go to any place of my choosing. I chose Equestria as you can tell. As part of a reward for being so aware of what was going on, and not whining and begging for a second chance I got to choose some specifics. For example I have a type of incantation-based magic called Invocations. My body is good as new, none of my ailments having carried over, oh and of course I got this hat." I said as I patted said hat.

"I see," said Celestia, with a slightly lost expression on here face. "This is quite a bit of information to think on."

"I'm assuming that you would like me to stay in the dungeons while awaiting your decision?" I asked. Celestia just nodded. The unicorn guard levitated a medieval-looking pair of wooden handcuffs forward, attaching them to my wrists. As we turned to leave, I felt a warping of magic. Some malicious spell. I turned, rushed at Celestia as the guards turned, thinking I was attacking her. I grabbed her, and dragged her to the floor even as a bolt of fire passed through the air where a split second ago her head had been, destroying the back of the throne.

Everypony in the room turned, and with many shocked gasps saw, none other than Nightmare Moon standing in the shadows of the doorway. Luna's was a look of utter fear. The damn spirit must have finally found a new host. I rose and charged her, much like with the manticore.

"Oh please. That trick worked once, but not this time." she said. "Now come and die you stupid beast!"

Clearly she assumed that I was going to do what Twilight had, and teleport behind her. And assuming things is what gets you killed. As I drew closer I saw her back legs tense, clearly intending to buck me once I teleported. Thus she was surprised when I didn't, and my head connected with her front, causing her to nearly fall and me to stagger back. With a look of rage on her face her horn began to glow and she threw me back across the throne room.

I scrambled up as fast as I could and, with my bound hands, pulled my hat off my head. I spun a few times and released, sending right toward her. She laughed and brought up a barrier, clearly believing the fedora-like hat to be nothing but a last ditch effort at distracting her. The look on her face as the hat sliced right through her barrier and hurled toward her face was one of both amazement and fear. The hat connected and knocked her unconscious. As she lay there, a dark mist rose from her and fled out the window: Nightmare Moon's true form. Once the last of the mist had left, a unicorn in the attire of a castle maid was left, still passed out. I retrieved my hat and turned to the still frozen-in-shock ponies.

"Well now that that's been taken care of I believe that I should be getting to the dungeon." I said. The look on their faces after hearing me make this comment so calmly and casually after what had just occurred was shock even greater than at the appearance of Nightmare Moon.

"H-how did you do that? Y-you knocked her out with a hat! How!" said Celestia in utter amazement.

"It's a good hat." I said, reaching up and patting it.


	3. Chapter 3: Everyone needs a good hat

The Third Choice

Chapter 3: Everyone needs a good hat

By UltimaReborn

I was sitting in the Canterlot dungeons. Just thinking. Not even about my more than likely execution. Rather I was thinking about the fight. _Why the hell am I so calm about all this?_ Maybe it was the fact I had died before and it wasn't that bad. Possibly. Not likely.

I heard the sound of hooves on stone. Guess the guards are coming to take me to my sentencing. A few moments later two Royal Guards, one a unicorn and the other a pegasus, came to the door of the cell I was in.

"Princess Celestia wants you brought to her. No funny business or we'll bring you down". Said the unicorn.

"Well I am offended sir! You believe that I would ignore the summons of the Princess? I am many things sir, but rude is not one of them!" _Where the hell did that come from? _The guards looked as surprised as I felt. I had no idea why I had said that. I just did.

"Uh... Okay c'mon, don't want to keep the Princesses waiting." said the pegasus, being the first of the two to recover from my mini-rant.

As we approached the throne room I was still thinking about how I had been behaving. _This is definitely not normal behavior for me. Maybe the manticore venom did something to my brain? Well so far it had been more of a help than a problem. _

As we entered the throne room I noticed that everypony seemed to have gotten themselves together in the half-hour I had been in the dungeon. The throne had been repaired from the fire bolt.

"Your Highness." the guards said bowing. I followed suit as best I could with the rather primitive wooden shackles still on my wrists.

"You two may leave now." Said Celestia, addressing the guards that had escorted me to the throne room.

"Seeing as I'm here I'm going to assume that you've decided what you'll be doing with me, Princess?" I asked, once again inexplicably calm. "So what will it be? Execution, banishment, imprisonment for the rest of my natural life?" I asked. Everypony seemed shocked at what I had just asked.

"Actually we were going to let you go." said Celestia.

"Well _that_ actually is a surprise." I said. "So, if I may ask, why are you letting me go again?"

"Well you did save Twilight and her friends from a manticore, almost killing yourself in the process, and you did just save my own life from Nightmare Moon." said the Princess, a hint of laughter beginning to work it's way into her voice.

"Well... I am much obliged to you your Highness. As a token of my appreciation, I will give you my word that I shall protect your subjects from harm." I said, that calm once again present. _What the fuck! Why am I so calm again!_

"Let us hear your oath." said the Princess after a moment.

"I swear that I shall protect your subjects from harm so long as it is within my power to do so. I swear that should you require my aid, I shall be ready to stand at your side whatever the threat may be." I intoned, my voice echoing strangely. Now that I thought about it, my voice had sounded the same when I turned the manticore to stone. Guess that I just Invoked an oath.

"I accept that which you have said. And with the return of Nightmare Moon, I fear that we may require your aid sooner than expected." said the Princess. "You will be staying in Poneyville, with my student Twilight Sparkle."  
"Very well Princess." I responded.

"But before you go, we all have some questions that we would like answered." I was caught a bit off guard as this was the first time that Princess Luna had spoken since I arrived at the castle.

"Of course Princess." I responded after a moment.

"First off, how were you so calm? Both when believing we were going to harm you and while facing Nightmare Moon. By the knowledge you have displayed, I am sure that you understand just how dangerous she is."

"In all honesty, I don't know. I was wondering the same thing pretty much since I was brought in here." I answered. It seemed to satisfy her enough.

"Second question, how did you stop a manticore? As I remember humans don't possess magic."

"Well if you remember, part of the gift I was given in coming here was the ability to use Invocations. It's a type of incantation-based magic that, currently, has no rules in regards to it's use." I responded.

"What do you mean it has no rules?" this time it was Twilight that asked, her face both curious and disbelieving.

"Well the magic was made for me. So I basically have to give it rules before they'll be applied. And I will be making rules. Wheres the fun if an enemy has no chance to win?" I answered her.

"Could you demonstrate this power?" asked Celestia, looking as curious as the others.

"Of course your Highness." I replied.

"_That which I seek is the heaven's light,_

_I Invoke: Starlight!"_

As I spoke my voice once again began to echo unnaturally. Guess it is the Invocations. As I finished I gestured with two fingers and a miniature star appeared there just past my fingernails. Everypony's eyes widened in amazement. After a few moments the star faded.

"Each Invocation takes a bit of power, the stronger the intent the more power is required. Just like in other magic." I said.

"Ah I thi- you just made that a rule didn't you?" asked Celestia.

"Indeed I did. Now back to the questions." I said.

"Okay, last question," it was once again Luna asking. "How did your hat go through a magical barrier and knock out Nightmare Moon?"

"Like I said it's a good hat. Oh speaking of which I have something for you Princess Luna." I said. As everypony watched I produced a hat, similar to my own, with the exception that it was the same blue as Luna, and had silver stars and a crescent moon sewn onto it. I walked up and presented it to the Princess, she looked surprised but accepted it.

"So that's what you wanted sewing supplies for!" said Twilight, finally understanding. I just nodded.

"This is actually the first time anypony's given me a... a gift." said Luna, still slightly in shock.

"Well everyone needs a good hat." I replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4:You have a horn, I don

The Third Choice

Chapter 4: You have a horn, I don't.

By UltimaReborn

It was mostly silent on our way to the train that would take us to Poneyville. Well except for the times when Pinkie would start babbling about something she saw. Which was about every five minutes. Five minutes passed and, seeing as she had seen nothing of interest, Pinkie began to talk about what had transpired in the throne room. I chuckled, remembering how Princess Luna had still looked shocked when we left, and Celestia had barely been containing her laughter at her younger sister's reaction.

As we boarded the train, I noticed that several ponies were staring at me. Some looked frightened, others looked curious. I ignored them. They'd never seen a human before so of course they would be wondering what I was. As we took our seats, Twilight interrupted my thoughts with a question.

"Uh, Tristen can I-" she began.

"Call me Anima." I interrupted her.

"What? But you said-" she began again.

"I know. But Anima is a name I've used in the past. Plus it just sounds better." I explained.

"Okay. Anima can I ask you some questions?" she inquired.

"What about?" I queried back.

"About your magic." she said.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well... could you teach me some? You're bound to know how to do things that I've never even heard of!" she said, now sounding excited.

"I'm afraid that I can't." I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked me, obviously ready to break out the puppy, or in this case pony, eyes.

"Because mine is different than your run-of-the-mill unicorn magic. It works on different principles." I explained to her.

"How so?" she asked, now sounding interested again.

"Well for one, I don't have a horn. You do. I focus magic through my hands and you through your horn." I replied.

"So? That shouldn't be a problem."

"Well it is. Your horn is meant to channel magic. My hands aren't. And when I do use it it feels like someone took a two by four and hit my across the fingers. I shape my magic using words. My Invocations are actually instructions for the power. Unlike unicorns I can't shape the magic internally with my mind. I channel it into the area and then the Invocation tells it what to do." I told her.

"Oh..." she said, sounding slightly perplexed.

"Plus while your magic works using natural forces, mine circumvents several laws of nature to function. Bending reality when it's in use and fixing the damage when I'm not." I elaborated further. "Though, theoretically, if I was a unicorn then my power would function in much the same way as yours. I do have a relatively good grasp of magical theory that you may find helpful." I told her.

"Oh, really? Well we'll just have to find out how much you know when we get back to Poneyville, Mr.I-know-things-about-magic-I-can't-even-use." she said teasingly thought stumbling a bit at the name.

"That's really the best name you could come up with?" I asked with a smile.

"Shut up."

"Okay fine." I answered still smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: A disturbance in the Force

The Third Choice

Chapter 5: A disturbance in the force

By UltimaReborn

It had been about four days since I arrived in Equestria, and one day since arriving in Poneyville. Well, not counting when I had first arrived seeing as I had been taken to the hospital in Canterlot once Celestia had learned of my existence. We had decided to tell everypony about me the next day, to give them plenty of time to get used me being around. And now it was the next day. Needless to say all of those 'human in Equestria' stories had done nothing to assure me. Generally the ponies would panic or try to start a riot. If things went bad then I was hoping for the first.

"Are you ready?" asked a voice from behind me. I jumped, not expecting it. Not much could really startled me once I got used to it. But having my thoughts interrupted by a small purple unicorn? That still needed getting used to.

"Oh, yeah I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Maybe I shouldn't be so worked up. Mayor Mare had taken my existence quite well. After she stopped nearly having a heart attack that is.

"Okay." said Twilight, obviously seeing that I was nervous. "Calm down. It'll be fine." she did not sound very convinced.

"Let's just try to get this over with."

"Agreed." With that her horn started to glow and then the world blinked. Literally it felt like I was an eye and the world was an eyelid. It wasn't as uncomfortable as it could be I suppose. After I finished shaking myself I noticed that we were in the back of the stage that had been in several episodes. _Looks the same as on the show. _I thought to myself as Mayor Mare walked up to us. She was obviously nervous too. She was the mayor and that meant any riots would be her problem. _I wouldn't want her job_, I decided.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes." said Twilight and I at the same time. We had a good bit in common, seeing as I used to spend most of my time reading back on Earth. No one had really understood why, or why I liked certain things. Like My Little Pony for example.

"Okay. Twilight dear, you go with me first. We'll try to prepare them for the initial shock." said the mayor. We just nodded.

As the mayor began to calm everypony down, I started thinking of the worst that could happen. Which was pretty much me envisioning everypony panicking and then bucking me to death out of fear. _Well if that happens at least I'll have died-for a second time-in Equestria._

"Mares and gentlecolts," said the mayor. "We have a very special guest today. Some of you may be frightened, but I ask that you all remain calm." At hearing this the crowd began to whisper, obviously unnerved that the mayor thought this guest would be enough to frighten them. What was it? A dragon? "Please come and introduce yourself."

Well that's my cue. I stepped out from behind the curtain. There was a collective gasp followed by silence. The quiet existed for only a few moments before ponies started screaming. Surprisingly enough they were screaming questions, rather than just making noise because they were afraid.

"What is that thing!" shouted one.

"Is it safe!" yelled another.

"Does it like muffins?" asked a third. That one I immediately recognized as Derpy. _Or is it Ditzy? I need to ask her once I get the chance. _

"Well if you would all calm down and stop yelling I might be able to answer your questions." I said loud enough to be heard. They all stopped and stared. As I scanned the crowd I noticed Doctor Whooves looking like this was a very good turn of events. _Guess he is The Doctor. _Then there was Lyra, absolutely beaming. I was surprised that she wasn't jumping she looked so happy. _Guess that she really is obsessed with humans after all._ Two fan-based speculations proved just by looking at them.

"Now to answer the first three questions, I am a human, yes I am safe, I've sworn my service to both of the Princesses, and yes I like muffins." I said. "Now, any more questions? And please, one at a time."

"Where are you from? How did you get here?" a pony asked.

"Well I'll try to answer some other questions by just telling my story. It'll save time, not having to repeat it to several individuals at once." I said and began to tell the same story as I had told the Princesses. This time however I included what had transpired in the throne room-leaving out Nightmare Moon and the assassination attempt, obviously- up until now.

"Well does that answer any questions?" I asked.

"I have two more actually." said a pony that I couldn't locate.

"Of course. What do you want to know?" I inquired.

"First, what's your name? You never told us. And second, can you show us your magic?" the pony asked.

"Right, I forgot I never gave my name. Just call me Anima. It's not my birth name, but I like it better." I said. "As for my magic, I don't think the mayor would mind if I gave a demonstration. Right mayor?"

"Of course. To be honest I would like to see it myself." she answered.

"Very well then." I said. "Now this one is pretty much just for show." I told the waiting ponies.

_"That which I seek is the shining veil. I Invoke: Aurora!" _I said, pointing to the, now, night sky. A flowing wall of light appeared in the sky. It looked just like the aurora borealis back on Earth. Just like it was supposed to. The ponies stared, wide-eyed in awe. _Maybe I should show Luna how to do this, _I thought.

"Well I think that our guest has given us all enough of a show for now." said the mayor. "Let's all get home and get some rest."

Twilight and I walked back to the library. As we walked in I noticed the disorganization, books on the floor, the couch, and in one case stuck to the ceiling.

"Ugh. Spike was supposed to clean this up!" said Twilight in an exasperated tone.

"Oh!" I yelled. "Spike still doesn't know about me!"

"You're right!" said Twilight, eyes widening.

"We should probably find him and explain things since he wasn't at the assembly."

"Yeah."

As we searched I began to feel as if something was wrong.

"Oh! I found him!" said Twilight from the main part of the library. I went in and there was Spike, sleeping under a pile of books. He must have been carrying them and fallen asleep. Strange. Suddenly I felt a... tremor. It was strong and I fell to my knees, suddenly winded.

"Are you okay?" Twilight rushed over to me.

"I feel a disturbance in the Force." I said.

"Stop making Star Wars references!" said Pinkie, popping her head out of the space between two shelved books that she shouldn't have been able to.

"Only if you stop breaking the fourth wall." I replied.

"NEVER!" yelled Pinkie before retreating back between the books.

"Uh... What was that?" asked Twilight.

"Twilight, if you think about it too long you'll get a migraine. The only explanation is that it's Pinkie. The laws of the universe take a break when she's around." I explained.

"Good point." she said. "So what just happened?"

"I felt some kind of... tremor in Equestria's magic field." I replied. She looked shocked.

"You can feel the magic field! Princess Celestia said she could but only if she concentrated on it! And you're saying you can feel it without trying!" She had begun shrieking by this point.

"Um... Yes?" I ventured.

"That... Is... AMAZING!" she squealed.

"Twilight, you're going to wake Spike." I said, reminding her of the baby dragon, still buried under a pile of books.

"Oh, right." she said with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine. I think we should follow Spikes example-minus the book pile-and get some rest." I said.

"You're probably right." said Twilight.

"Good night."

"Good night."


	6. Chapter 6: The Mystery of the Hat

The Third Choice Chapter 6: The Mystery of the Hat Revealed By UltimaReborn Why hello there darling! said Rarity as she entered the library, while I held the door for her.  
Hello Rarity. I said smiling at her. Twilight is in the main room. I told her.  
Thank you dear. she responded, smiling back.  
We both entered the main room, just as Spike was coming down the stairs. He had apparently woken up in the night and dragged himself into his basket.  
Morning Twi. said Spike, followed by a yawn.  
Hello there Spike. Said Rarity.  
H-hi Rarity, how are- he began then noticed me. Monster! I'll protect you! he yelled, running down and preparing to breath fire at me.  
That which I seek is the Edgeless Sword. I Invoke: Shield of Lights! I cast the spell, conjuring a magic shield right before the biggest torrent of flame I'd ever seen from the young dragon, washed over me.  
SPIKE! both Twilight and Rarity yelled at the same time.  
No need to thank me! He said, puffing out his chest in pride, believing he had protected them, and not seeing me standing in the resulting smoke.  
Spike what have you done!? yelled Twilight, running over.  
Saved you! responded Spike, now perplexed at how angry they were.  
You ever hear the expression 'Ask questions first, incinerate people later'? I responded as the smoke cleared. Spike went wide eyed as Rarity and Twilight sighed in relief. What? It takes more than dragon fire to put me down. I said with a grin.  
We're just glad you're all right. said Twilight.  
Indeed we are. chimed Rarity.  
Now, let me introduce myself. Spike, I'm Anima, a guest here at the library. I'll also be helping you with your chores in the day. I said to the still frightened baby dragon. And before either of you yell at him, don't. It wasn't his fault. He saw me walk in and assumed I was hostile. Quite a good response too. Assuming things gets you killed. Wait... that's the same thing that Doctor Whooves says. said Twilight, raising an eyebrow.  
Oh, so the Doctor is in Ponyville? I'll have to pay him a visit some time. I chuckled at the joke they obviously didn't get. Knowledge from beyond the fourth wall had it's perks.  
Uh... Okay? said Twilight, now a bit confused.  
Well I had best be going, I left Sweetie Belle alone at the Boutique. said Rarity. Bye Rarity. said Twilight.  
I tip my hat to you. I said, as I did just that. At the mention of my hat, Twilight's eyes got bigger, almost as though she had forgotten something important and only now remembered it.  
That's right! She yelled once Rarity was gone. You never answered my question about your hat! She shrieked.  
Oh I guess I never did didn't I? I responded.  
Tell me now! she said.  
Okay, but first I think we should put Spike in his basket. I think that we may have broke him. I said, pointing to the still wide eyed dragon. I squatted down and poked him in the forehead. He just stood there. Yep, we broke him. I affirmed. Twilight levitated Spike up the stairs, then came rushing back down as silently as is possible for a pony to run quietly.  
Okay. Now answer my question about that hat of yours. she said. Whats so special about it? How did it cut through Nightmare Moon's shield and then knock her unconscious? What kind of hat could do something like that? Is it even really a hat? she said, speaking almost as fast as Pinkie Pie.  
Slow down. Now it's all quite simple. I told you that I got the hat that I always wanted right? She nodded in confirmation. Well the hat that I wanted was the first hat. The first one to ever exist. Essentially the God of Hats. The ultimate piece of headgear. Literally divine article of clothing. I answered her.  
So that is the god of hats? She asked. I nodded. Is there a god for everything? she asked, more than a trace of sarcasm in her voice.  
Well last time I checked the only position left was for the God of Biscuit's. Why? You wanna try for the position? I asked her. You've got to be joking. she said, rolling her eyes.  
Only half. There really is an opening for God of Biscuits. I answered. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Reborn

The Third Choice Chapter 7: Death by Stupid Choice By UltimaReborn

A few hours later, after helping to organize the library, Twilight and I stopped to take a break, and indulge our shrinking stomachs. Twilight took a bite of her sandwich. I was eating various fruits. She swallowed and looked up at me.  
Okay, now tell me how you can sense Equestria's magic field. she said, a serious look to her eyes.  
I actually have no idea how I do it. I can just feel it. Every sentient thing has a particular aura to it, and the rest has a kind of neutral feeling to it. The latent magical energy in the atmosphere would be my guess. I answered.  
You said there wasn't any magic in your world. So how do you know so much about it? she queried, now squinting at me.  
I said we didn't have magic. I never said we didn't have knowledge of it. I responded.  
Does every human know as much as you do about magic? she asked.  
Very doubtful that more than a few have knowledge that matches mine. In all honesty humans are quite stup-AHHHH! I cut off as another tremor raged through the magic field. It was painful, and now I could actually feel the source.  
Anima! Are you alright!? Twilight yelled running to help me.  
Another tremor. And this time I felt the source. There are only two being in the universe that have an aura like that. And seeing as Sheogorath isn't in Equestria, there is only one option: Discord. At the mention of demented Draconequus, Twilight's eyes widened in shock and fear. She started to shake a bit. Then her resolve kicked in and she stopped, obviously in war mode now.  
Spike! she called the baby dragon that had retired to bed early due to the shock of meeting me. Take a letter, NOW! she yelled as said baby dragon half ran half stumbled down the stairs, a quill and parchment in his claws.  
No time. I said. I took hold of both Twilight and Spike and began to Invoke.  
That which I seek are the currents of Eternity. I Invoke: Shift! Upon completion we experienced a sensation that could only be described as 'feeling like you are a wash cloth that's being wrung out and crushed into a ball at the same time'. However unpleasant it was it worked. We appeared right in the throne room, alone except for Princess Celestia and the guards that now surrounded us with spears at the ready. The Princess blinked a few times in confusion. Stand down. she told the guards, and they immediately obeyed her, returning to their posts and seemingly ignoring us. I knew better, they were watching every little move, waiting to see if we would try to harm Celestia.  
Apologies princess, but we have urgent news. Discord has broken free. I felt a ripple of his power in Equestria's magic field. I explained. Her eyes widened like Twilight's had when I told her. She, however, decided to forgo shock and fear, and jump straight to war mode.  
GUARDS! TO THE GARDENS! She bellowed, making sure that every guard within hearing distance came. And the distance was quite large when using the Royal Canterlot Voice.

A few minutes later we arrived at the gardens. The statue of Discord seemed intact. Until it fell to dust and the Draconequus himself walked from around the pedestal, being followed by none other than the Nightmare. While Celestia and Twilight attempted to convince the two to surrender, I noticed something. A strange smell. It made me think of... Changelings! I yelled, pushing both Twilight and the princess out of the way, just as one of the guards burst into green fire as he charged where they had been. Mid charge the guard burst into green fire, revealing Chrysalis the Changeling Queen, her blade-like horn pointed at the space the two mares had previously occupied.  
Well well well. Hello there little human. said Discord with an arrogant smirk.  
That which I seek is- I was cut off as Discord snapped his fingers, sealing my mouth shut. Well fuck me. Looks like I'm going to die. Again. My prediction proved to be correct, as Discord proceeded to beat the living shit out of me. Punting me like a football, smashing me into the ground, and beating me against statues. Twilight, Celestia, and the Day Guard were attempting to help, but Chrysalis and the Nightmare wouldn't have it. As Discord smashed me into a crater one last time, his smirk grew.  
Any last words? he asked, snapping his fingers and unsealing my mouth.  
If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you could ever imagine. I quipped, once more drawing on Star Wars.  
Doubtful. said Discord, a moment later I was incinerated. Hat and all, not even ash left.

In the void.

DEAD AGAIN I SEE. Rumbled the Voice. THAT LITTLE ANNOYANCE DISCORD GOT YOU, EH? WELL, I DON'T USUALLY DO THIS BUT... I'LL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE. SO HOW DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT HIM THIS TIME?  
You know what I was thinking. I answered with a grin.  
OH I DO. AND THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN TO WATCH. OH, AND HERE, FOR AFTER. A camouflage green satchel materialized in front of me.  
If that does what I think it does then we'll have a good after party. I replied, my grin growing.  
NOW TIME TO GO AND GET RID OF THAT COSMIC ANNOYANCE. HE'S BEEN UPSETTING THE BALANCE FOR TOO LONG.  
Back on Equestria. (Third person view here.)

The Element bearers sat huddled against a ruined shop in what had only a few hours ago been Ponyville. Princess Celestia was holding her own against Chrysalis-barely-but Luna was struggling with the Nightmare. All the while Discord sat smirking on his throne. Equestria's military had fallen to the changelings within an hour and a half. This was too easy with them working together. The changelings would feed, the Nightmare would bring eternal night, and Discord would spread his 'glorious chaos'. Everything was perfect. Luna was pushed back by the Nightmare, a beam of magic connecting with her, sending her flying to rest near the Element bearers, unconscious. Celestia turned a bit to look at Luna, and that was all Chrysalis needed to send Celestia flying to rest next to her sister and the Element bearers. The two monsters began to approach, but were cut off as they heard a whistling sound. They all looked and there, flying at them was a fireball. Discord snapped his fingers, intending to get rid of the projectile. However it continued falling, unstopped. He watched it fall. It landed square between the Nightmare, Chrysalis, the Elements and the Princesses. It did not make a crater but there was a lot of smoke, from which a familiar voice issued.  
When I said that striking me down would only make me stronger, I was being serious. said the voice. All watched in disbelief as the being once known as Anima emerged from the smoke. A-Anima. Twilight said weakly, attempting to rise, only to fall back.  
I thought that I killed you. said Discord, his eyes narrowing.  
You did. I have been Reborn. No longer am I Anima. Now I am Ultima. You all just rest. This shouldn't take long. he said, the second part aimed at the Princesses and the Elements. As he turned back to face Discord in full, a sword that appeared to be a cross between a two others, the blade being that of a katana and the hilt that of a German longsword, burst forth in his hands, made of fire with the design of a heron clearly visible on the flaming blade. Wha? How!? Your magic only work if you say one of those spell things! exclaimed Discord. So who is casting the illusion? Come out now and maybe I won't turn you into a walking watermelon! Could an illusion do this? Ultima asked, moving in at unnatural speeds and slicing the blade across the chest of the Spirit of Chaos. Discord shrieked in pain and teleported back, leaving Chrysalis, the Nightmare, and the changeling army to fight the newly created Reborn.  
Let's see how well you fight. said Ultima with a grin that struck fear into the hearts of the two beings that had only ever instilled fear themselves.


End file.
